


Spa Days

by Immortalsane



Series: Tocca Dolce [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harpies, Masochism, Massage, Original Character Death(s), Snuff, Vore, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A young harpy comes for a relaxing spa day, and gets more than she bargains for.





	Spa Days

Daria Nostima flared her wings, angling in against the wind as she neared her destination. She spotted the building at the base of a cliff, her sister standing in front of it. Laughing at the look of impatience on Calandra's face, Dar snapped wide and circled. The warmth of the Italian sun on her face and the crisp smell of sea air as it rushed through her hair and whistled in her pin feathers was bliss. She sighed happily, and rolled only to find her sister grinning at her and shaking her head. The young harpy giggled and finally deigned to land, mocking haughtiness with a sweep of her wings and a lift of her jaw as she touched down. She managed to hold it for a second before dissolving into giggles again.

 

"Callie, where were you this morning?" she asked, spreading her wings out and low. "I woke up and you'd already left!"

 

Calandra rolled her eyes but spread her wings out to press against her twin's, a sign of affection. "Morning? I left at  _ 11 _ after trying to wake you up three times!"

 

"We're on vacation! We're supposed to sleep in!" Daria protested.

 

"Not 'til 1 in the afternoon!" Calandra snorted. "And to answer your question, I was out looking for things to do when you finally woke up."

 

Daria stuck out her tongue playfully, and turned to regard the building. On closer inspection, the stucco "building" turned out to be a facade for a larger building carved into the cliff. A slim sign hung next to a wrought iron gate, swirly lettering spelling out Tocca Dolce. "So what is this?"

 

Calandra nudged her, laughing. "The perfect place for a sleepy head like you."

 

"A hotel?" Daria guessed, giving her sister a wry look. "I like the one we have, Callie."

 

"No, dummy, it's a spa."

 

Daria's feathers ruffled and she twisted, feeling her muscles stretch and roll. Despite Callie's teasing, they'd actually spent a lot of time flying all around the countryside. Part of the reason she'd slept so late the last few days was that she was unused to spending so much time in the air. Short flights were a part of life for a harpy, but the constraints of the modern world meant she spent more time in the office. Hours of gliding and flying were a luxury she'd been missing, but they definitely took a toll on her body. 

 

"Gods, a massage sounds perfect! Do you think they'll be able to work around..." she trailed off, fluttering her wings. 

 

Calandra nodded. "I made sure! They said a handful of their masseurs are trained to work with feathered species, but if those aren't available, the rest would be happy to try."

 

"What are we waiting for, then?" Daria asked, whooping and hopping into a neat spin. "Let's go get relaxed!"

 

Laughing, Calandra led the way into the spa. Through the iron gate and down an arched hall was a courtyard, tiled in blue and white and filled with rosy sunlight. Both harpies looked up in awe. The courtyard wasn't simply a room carved into the cliff; whoever had built the spa had begun at the top of the cliff and drilled straight down to beach level. Balconies lined the walls, rising up a dozen stories of ornate carving to a patch of sky above. The red stone walls scattered the light and lent everything a pink glow that softened edges, giving the spa a romantic air.

 

Rushing water drew their eyes to a fountain in a corner, a baroque froth of stone and statuary that acted as an opulent showpiece to set off the understated decoration in the rest of the courtyard. Touches of greenery tumbled from sconces on pillars, and the blue tiles scattered amongst the white in the floor swirled and grew denser to lead the eye to a simple mahogany table. Behind the table stood a grinning ifrit, her red and gold wings curled so tightly she looked like a feathery plinth topped by an impish face and a shock of fiery hair.

 

"Hello, ladies! Welcome to Tocca Dolce!"

 

The harpy sisters folded their wings behind them and strode over to her. "It's beautiful!" Daria gushed. She cocked an eyebrow. "And I suppose  _ you'd  _ know about whether they can handle feathers here!"

 

The ifrit laughed and sidled out from behind the table. She glanced around, and slowly unfurled her wings. The sisters gasped as the massive wings just kept unfolding, matching and surpassing their own fifteen foot span before extending up. When the ifrit finished, her wingtips were easily ten feet above the clifftop, and they stretched out to fill the courtyard. She herself was a tiny androgynous slip, barely enough of a body to hold the massive wings together, a feathery butterfly. The huge wings were patterned like fire, reds and golds and oranges flaring up them.

 

"Trust me, ladies, if they couldn't handle feathers, I wouldn't fold myself up to fit in here!" she snickered and  gust of wind circled the courtyard as she flexed, sighing. "Although the benefits can't compare to a nice stretch now and-"

 

"Arshia! Nessun tempeste che iniziano al chiuso!" a deep voice shouted, full of good humor. "Chiuderli, lentamente!"

 

The ifrit rolled her eyes, and yelled back at the voice. "That was  _ one time _ ! One time, Gino!"

 

The speaker's face appeared around the edge of one wing. "Once was enough! Besides, how will I see that we have guests around these huge sails of yours?" 

 

Arshia laughed, a chiming musical chord, and began drawing in her wings. "Are you calling me fat, Gino?"

 

Stepping clear of the wings, Gino was revealed to be a compact, powerfully built lupine. "Never in front of the customers, bella vento."

 

"So diplomatic, my love," Arshia snorted. "Ladies, this is Ambrogino Raul, owner of Tocca Dolce, master masseur,and," she finished folding her wings and stuck her tongue out at him, "my husband."

 

He chuckled and blew her a kiss and a wink before turning to the harpies. He bowed, spreading his hands. "Buon pomeriggio, bellas! How may we assist you today?"

 

Calandra stepped forward, ruffling her wings. "We'd like a full service, please?"

 

The wolf man's eyes widened. "A  _ full _ service? You have heard, naturalmente, of our establishment?"

 

Daria shot her sister a look. "Callie?"

 

"Oh, relax. You'll love it, Dar. Besides, we're on  _ vacation _ ," Calandra said, extending a wing to nudge her twin. "and vacations are for going a little crazy, right?"

 

"Ahh...you wish to treat your sister, bella?" Gino grinned, giving Daria a darkly mischievous look that sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

"Exactly."

 

"Perfetto! Then I shall work on your lovely sister," Gino stepped over to Daria, extending a hand to touch her wing. He turned and bowed to Callandra, "and my bella vento will show you to a room, where someone will see to your needs. Questa buona?"

 

Calandra giggled. "That'll be great!" she flipped a wing at her sister as Gino led her away down one of the corridors. "Have fun Dar!"

 

Daria waggled a wing back, before turning to follow Gino, drinking in his form appreciatively. He was short for a lupine, but broad and powerfully built. His loose pants and lack of top showcased sharply defined muscles, coated by a thin layer of chocolate and smoke fur. He lacked a tail, which surprised her a bit as the little glance she got of his feet showed normal wolf paws, not humanoid feet.  _ Still _ , she thought as she admired the sway of his hips,  _ the lack of tail definitely makes it easier to enjoy the view! _

 

He stopped suddenly and turned, waving to a room that opened off the corridor. Caught off guard, Daria jerked her eyes up too late, finding Gino grinning at her. "Here we are, bella. Come, and we'll help you relax."

 

Daria flushed, but stepped into the room. Her eyes widened, wings ruffling in anticipation at the set up. Candles covered most of the surfaces in the room, filling it with a golden glow and gentle heat that worked in concert to ease the tension in the young harpy's muscles before Gino even laid a hand on her. Gentle splashing indicated a fountain somewhere in the room, although the low light hid it from view. A padded massage table at the center of the room gave the room a purpose, but the broad extensions stretching out from the sides to allow her wings to spread drew a sigh from Daria. She walked forward and climbed onto the table eagerly before fully extending her wings, reveling in the sensation. She'd had massages before, both from the PE therapist in high school and the therapist she saw every two weeks to keep her wings healthy due to her grounded lifestyle. But none of her therapists had a table  _ designed  _ for a winged species.

 

She buried her face in the comfy ring at the head, only to jump when she felt a paw on her shoulder. The young harpy looked up to find Gino smirking. "What?"

 

"Bella," he said, laughing softly. "I understand your eagerness to stretch out. My Arshia does the same at every opportunity. But if I am to soothe the tension from your body, you should perhaps remove these?"

 

His hand tapped lightly at the waistband of her jeans, and she blushed. "Sorry. Umm..." she started to pull her wings in reluctantly. Gino raised a hand, and winked.

 

"If you wish, I can assist you?"

 

The thought of the handsome lupine removing her clothes stole Daria's ability to speak. She felt she was starting to understand what Callie had meant by a "full service," and she had to admit the idea was appealing. She nodded. His hands settled on her waist with easy familiarity. She bit her lip and buried her face back in the headrest as he slipped his thumbs into her waistband and slowly slid her tight jeans off, lifting her hips without any help from her.  She hadn't bothered with underwear today, and as she listened to the soft rustle of her pants being folded she was acutely aware of her partial nudity. Daria fought the urge to press her legs together to hide her sex, knowing that would simply call attention to it. 

 

A hand rested on the center of her back and she jumped again. Gino's voice murmured into her ear. "Shall I remove your vest as well? I see that it has these lovely cinturini," he stroked the ties holding the front and back of the vest together at her sides, "so you needn't move at all."

 

Daria was biting her lip so hard she was afraid she might bruise it. The feeling of his hand tickling at her sides made her squirm, especially since he was offering to finish undressing her. She nodded, managing not to whimper. She felt the beginnings a moisture forming between her legs and her breathing was a little ragged. Gino gently unlaced her vest and drew it over her head, a breeze whispering across her bare back. She shuddered, letting out the start of a moan before cutting herself off abruptly. A hand traced the skin between her wings, Gino's fur drawing the moan out of her before she could stop it. The wolfman chuckled and his voice was in her ear again. "Relax and enjoy, bella! Do not hold yourself back so much!"

 

Daria swallowed and whispered, "I...sorry. It's just been... a while since, umm..." she trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself. Yes, it was sensual to her, but what if this was just a massage? She'd just met Gino's  _ wife  _ after all.

 

Gino chuffed softly in her ear, and her back arched instinctively. "Va bene, bella," he whispered, his accent thickening, "enjoy your pleasure, yes?"

 

"O-ok," Daria whispered back. His hands vanished, and she licked her lips, wincing slightly at the ache from biting them so hard and so long. A warm, oily substance dripped onto her wingtip and she jerked it back only to have it captured to the sound of Gino laughing, calling out, " _ Relax _ , ucellino! The oil will help to ease you."

 

The young harpy nodded into the headrest, not trusting herself to speak. Skilled hands slipped around her feathers, ruffling them and working the oil into her muscles. She let out a guttural groan as the oil tingled, the smell of mint and cinnamon filling the air while aches she wasn't even aware she had began to melt. Gino's hands drove mercilessly into her wings, kneading them pressing them into the table. She floated blissfully, barely aware of the little whimpers and soft moans that escaped her. By the time Gino finished with her left wing, she could barely move it due to how relaxed and limp it was. She was dying to feel those hands pressing into the muscles at the base of her wing where the aches had been strong enough to be noticeable.  

 

Instead, his hands vanished momentarily and she felt him start over at the tip of her other wing. She let out a little dissatisfied noise, and turned her head to glare at him playfully. "Tease!"

 

Gino gave her a cheeky smile, stroking the tip of her right wing to ease the feathers open. She gasped and stuck out her tongue, and he chuckled again before coating his hands in oil and ruffling her feathers. "What is it they say? If it is worth it to do, do it well?"

 

Daria laughed breathily, that glorious feeling of muscles opening up beginning to spread through her other wing. "Oh, yeah. And you do it  _ very  _ well!" 

 

"Flattery will not speed my work, ucellino," Gino chuckled, fingers slipping expertly under her feathers to jab and stroke the muscles.

 

"Why would I want you to go faster?" Daria shuddered, and laid her cheek on the head rest, watching him work with eyes half closed. "I just want you to work on my flight muscles too!"

 

"In time, ucellino, but first we must release the tension in you wings."

 

Daria nodded lazily. Her arousal had settled on a slow burn, the amazing sensations flooding through her from her wings building pleasure in her a maddeningly slow pace that felt both frustrating and somehow erotic. "What is that you keep calling me?" she asked, to take her mind off the urge to press her thighs together and hump the table.

 

Gino grinned and splayed his hands under her feathers. "It means 'little bird.'"

 

"Oh. You know," she said, forcing her face into a mock frown, "harpies  _ really _ don't like being called birds."

 

"Ahh, scusate, scusate," he gripped a muscle and rolled it in his hand, sending a bolt of pleasure through her. "I hope you can forgive me?"

 

She moaned and whispered, "I think I can m-manage that."

 

As he worked his way up her wing, she settled back into a haze, enjoying the way his hands dug in and sent shudders through her whole body. Finally, he'd finished reducing her right wing to the same jelly of bliss as her left wing. His fingers danced across her back lightly and she shivered in anticipation. "Now, bella, would you prefer I continue from here," he leaned down and his voice dropped an octave into a growl. "Or would you like me to join you on the table as I work?"

 

She turned her head to stare at his groin, and the obvious bulge there. "J-join me?" she whispered.

 

His hand traced down her back and cupped her ass. "I would kneel over you as I work."

 

She licked her lips. "Can...can you take off your pants?"

 

Gino let out a deep growl that made her sex tighten. "If you wish, bella ucellino."

 

Somehow, being called little bird didn't bother her as much while thinking of him kneeling over her. "Please," she whispered.

 

Her breath came in soft little pants as she watched him pull the drawstring. The loose garment slipped down to reveal a beautiful cock, red and throbbing with a firm knot at the base that had her clenching her thighs at the thought of how it would feel. It glistened in the candle light, trickling with arousal. He gave her a few moments to admire it, then simply stepped up onto the table and walked down it. She felt him shift and moaned when his heavy legs framed her own slender ones. As he leaned forward to begin massaging her back, his arousal pressed into her ass, and she squirmed to make it slide and move. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah," he growled. "If you move about too much, I can't get these muscles relaxed."

 

Panting Daria forced herself to lie still. "S-sorry."

 

Gino chuckled, and went back to kneading her flight muscles. The sensation was heaven, and coupled with the feeling of the powerful lupine crouched over her, cock gently sliding over her ass, she felt like she would burst. She might have imagined it, but it seemed like he managed to ease the tension in her flight muscles more quickly that he'd worked on her wings. Sooner than she'd expected, he was slipping back, and his hands were cradling her ass. 

 

She squeaked. The oil that had relaxed her wings and back heated her ass until it felt like it was glowing, dripping down between her legs to set her sex buzzing. He kneaded and gripped her cheeks, separating them to run his thumb over her hole. Between the trickle of oil lighting up her sex and the warmth of her ass, she realized she was starting to get close to cumming. Gino's hands rolled her supple ass around, squeezing the tension out of her as fast as it built, holding her on the edge a breath away from tipping over. Every time his thumbs dug into her, every graze of his fingertips, sent her soaring upwards only to be pulled back by those same hands kneading and soothing.

 

She buried her head and panted, moaning into the headrest. Gino slid down again, hands stroking at her thighs. The warmth and tingles spread, running down from her ass and up from her thighs to create a bonfire at her sex. His hands firm ministrations on her thighs teased her, not quite light enough to be titillating, not quite hard or direct enough to push her over. She shuddered, hips twitching against the assault of pleasure but so relaxed that she couldn't bring herself to move. Daria felt her legs being nudged further apart. Her breath caught, thinking he might  _ finally _ be ready to push her over into release. His thumbs began making circles on her inner thighs, achingly close to her sex. She keened, willing him to just get a little closer. 

 

Instead his hands moved lower, leaving her to make little helpless mewling noises as he worked her calves. The fine little scales that spread up from her taloned feet provided momentary protection against the oil, and Gino grunted. He squeezed roughly, and she squeaked as he twisted and pulled at the tight muscles under their layer of scales. The oil sank in, and she shuddered as the heat caught under her scales, sharp and hot. Daria panted and flexed her talons slowly in time to his squeezes and strokes. Gino laughed and and slipped off the table. "Mmm...so eager, ucellino."

 

He poured oil onto her talons, and she gasped as he began working it in, teasing at the powerful tendons until her talons felt as hot as the rest of her. She hadn't realized until just that moment how much tension she'd gathered walking around flat footed. Twinges ran up her calves as he popped the knuckles in her talons, moans and sighs pouring from her lips when he pressed on the nerves in her ankles and toes. Her talons, so used to being casually tense from being splayed out for walking, went limp for a moment before gently curling into their natural rest posture. 

 

His hands left her and she lay gasping, a quivering heap of relaxation and arousal. A single fingertip appeared on the nape of her neck, drawing a line down her back, across her ass, and down between her thighs and calves to her talons. Daria frowned slightly, trying to figure out why...and then the fresh oil from his finger lit up and every part of of her pulsed and throbbed in synchrony. At long last, she felt the pressure inside her burst and she wailed in ecstasy as she came, her whole body wracked by heat and pleasure at once. She started to come down, but a pressure appeared on her right talon accompanied by a grinding pop. A new wave of pleasure crested and broke through her, starting from her talon and washing upwards. The young harpy flopped on the table, whimpering and keening as the sensation was repeated again and again.

 

She managed to turn her head, to look back at Gino. The sight froze her, though the waves of sensory overload were still coming. " _ What  _ are y-you  _ doing _ ?"

 

The lupine held her talon in his hand. Well, what was left of her talon. She was missing two of her four toes, and a third sported a half dozen bites taken from it, straight through flesh and bone. Gino smiled, and slid the rest of her talon into his mouth. Under her stunned gaze he crunched down, crushing the bone and claw between his powerful molars. She flinched, expecting pain, but a new swirl of pleasure poured through her. She panted, eyes hooded, watching him chew, swallow, and spit out her claw.

 

Gino licked his lips. "I am eating you, bella ucellino. Tocca Dolce is a, how you say, dining spa? My customers come to enjoy the thrill of being thoroughly pleasured and devoured."

 

Daria whimpered. She should have been terrified. What she'd taken as relaxation was her muscles simply not responding, lying limp. Gino could eat her at his leisure, and she was helpless to stop him. Yet...the  _ sensation _ . The immense, wondrous feeling she'd enjoyed when he'd bit her, crushed her bones, ripped off her toes with his teeth...

 

Gino casually took another bite, engulfing the last of her toes and worrying at it. Little runners of pleasure shot up her leg, heralding the storm that followed when he crushed it and bit it off. Daria moaned, another orgasm building within her. "W-why does t-this f-feel so g-good?"

 

Gino spat her claw out onto the table, a soft thud as it landed failing to distract her when he lapped at the wound where her toe had been. "Mmm..the oil, bella. It helps you to relax and enjoy the experience."

 

Daria considered telling him to stop. She'd limp for the rest of her life, but she'd have a rest of her life to limp for. His tongue brushed against the empty spot where her toe had been, the roughness of it making her shudder. She closed her eyes and giggled, letting her head flop down onto the headrest again. "Umm...enjoy me then I guess!"

 

The wolf took her at her word and she screamed in excitement as his fangs ripped at the flesh on the bottom of her talon. She buried her face, crying out as another peak built between her legs at the sound and feeling of the predator behind her snarling and gnawing at her talon. His fangs crushed an chewed and tore until she felt them brush her ankle. He paused and set down her now talon-less leg, and seized the other talon eagerly. Her pleasure subsided slightly, only to explode again when he snapped the claws off her talons one after the other in rapid succession before ripping chunks out of her wholesale. 

 

It took him only moments, and Daria realized she no longer had talons. She laughed breathily, wishing she could see. What had seemed so shocking moments ago now seemed exotic and exciting. Being eaten, pleasurably, by the handsome lupine...she laughed again, and Gino's voice sounded near her ear. "What's the joke, bella?"

 

Daria looked up at him hazily, giggling. "I t-thought w-we were going to have sex!"

 

Gino roared with laughter. "Ahh, you thought I was a gigolo? No, ucellino, no!"

 

His voice moved with him as he walked out to her wingtip. "But for you, this is the next best thing, no?"

 

She opened her mouth to respond, but ended up shouting in surprise as he crunched down on the sensitive nerves beneath her pin feathers. Her head fell onto the headrest sideways so she could watch. A steady stream of moans and yelps escaped her as he powered through her wing. Despite the strong, dense muscles that aided her in flight, her wing was still very thin, most of its mass was feathers and the slender bones that shaped it. Gino easily ripped whole swathes of muscle out, tearing holes in her wings as he ate. 

 

He didn't seem to mind to feathers, either, tongue lolling out to lick them from his muzzle whenever they stuck to his face. Instead of crushing her bones between his teeth as he had with her talons, he simply grabbed the delicate structures with both hands and snapped off bite sized pieces. Every time he did, she felt a blast of pleasure both at the cracking sensation and the sight of him chewing them over, sucking her marrow out. It took him only five minutes to eat her entire seven and a half foot wing, and she found his face nuzzling her ribs, her beautiful wing nothing more than a few stains on the table and a red line down her side.

 

He nipped at her side, and she yelped. "H-hey!"

 

He touched his nose to hers, grinning. "Si, bella?"

 

"I'm feeling a l-little l-lopsided!" she laughed, twitching her remaining wing as best she could. Gino smiled broadly, and she gasped as he climbed over her. A second later, the tearing recommenced, and she closed her eyes as the feeling of her wing being devoured shot straight to her sex, the release she'd been building up to growing, deeper and more powerful, yet just beyond her grasp. She floated, whispering gibberish prayers for her climax, as her wing vanished into the hungry lupine's maw. His muzzle bumped her side again, and she gasped. She was a wingless, clawless harpy now, meat by any definition. 

 

His hand slid beneath her and he flipped her over. "Mmm...delightful as that was, I'm definitely hungry for something...meatier, bella."

 

Daria licked her lips, and smiled. "I r-recommend the l-legs."

 

"Oh?" Gino cocked an eye, lifting one of her legs for inspection. He daintily nipped off a bit of her calf. "Mmm...grazie, I think you're right."

 

His maw gaped and he simply bit her calf in two, crushing through the bone. She screamed in shock as the climax was suddenly there, riding her with enough force that even her limp muscles managed to bow her back. He gulped at the chunk of harpy, jaws grinding the bones into powder as he swallowed it. He leaned down and ripped into her knee, taking the rest of her calf and forcing her into another rocking blast of release.She panted and shook, wishing she could reach up and force his muzzle to her center, force him to eat her most delicate parts. But without her wings, she had to endure another blinding wave of torturous joy as he repeated his snarling snap on her left calf.

 

He finished swallowing, and her pleasure began to ease. She expected him to start on her thighs, but once again, Gino decided to tease her. He shot forward, body covering hers in a parody of sex, and sank his fangs into her breast. There was a beat, a moment when the suddenness overrode sensation. Then he whipped his head back and forth, ripping her breast off whole. She screamed, sobbing as she climaxed again, the repeated orgasms beginning to make her sex ache, while the oil caused the aches to simply intensify her pleasure. Through eyes blurred with tears, she watched as he tossed his head back and swallowed her small breast, before snapping at the other. He pinned her down with a hand on her shoulder and ripped it in half, leaving half her breast to dangle on her chest while he swallowed what he had. Another lunge, and her breasts were gone completely. 

 

He dove, maw widening as he sank his teeth into her ribs. She had barely been able to draw breath when he ate her breasts, and she lost her breath entirely when he cracked her ribs and ate into her torso, huge strips of her stomach ripped off all at once. She watched in shock as her entire front vanished in a savage display of hunger, mind fogging with pleasure that pressed in at the edges of her vision, tinting her sight red. His muzzle dripped with her blood, flecks of bone and flesh dotting it briefly when he raised his head to swallow, vanishing in a lick of his lips before he dove back into her.

 

Her breath came in short gasps, and she began to worry that she would pass out before she felt him devour her sex. As though in answer to her fears, he turned and grabbed her thighs, bending her in half. Her breath hitched as he tore at them, the feeling of blood dripping down them and mixing with her juices an erotic thrill she'd never considered. Her world flickered, and she panicked a second, but it came back into focus just as he ripped out her inner thighs.  

 

She whimpered eagerly, praying she wouldn't miss the best part, as he unknowingly continued to deny her by starting in on her ass. Fangs sank into her meatiest parts over and over, and she smiled as she saw gobbets of herself slipping down his gullet, his throat bulging with every bite and swallow. Her world flickered again. When it came back, Gino was watching her. 

 

"Perfetto, bella. I wouldn't want you to miss this."

 

He whipped around, engulfing her mound completely. His fangs sank in around it, and she gasped, eager for him to take it. His tongue pressed against it, lapping sensuously, and then he simply closed his mouth. A bomb went off behind Daria's eyes, and she lost track of everything. Little snippets of sense came to her; Gino eating her hips, crushing her pelvis; the wall of the room, candles burning low, and her back being shredded by claws and fangs; her heart ceasing as the wolf's muzzle gulped it up, tearing it from the ruin of her chest.

 

Her eyes glazed, Daria rode out in a final blur of pleasure as Gino's maw filled her vision, the sound of him crunching down on her skull as she stared into the dark of his throat marking her final moment.


End file.
